


You Were The Sun

by mooonly



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Barriss Offee Needs a Hug, F/F, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Healing, Jedi, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some angst, i suck at tags lmao, letting go, luminara is good mom, padme and anakin are just bffs, to smad girls, unlikely friendship between one distinguished green lesbian and one himbo skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooonly/pseuds/mooonly
Summary: When Ahsoka leaves the jedi order, she not only leaves her master, her home, the jedi way but she also leaves Barriss offee, her girlfriend who isn't sure on what do next. But must learn let go of her attachment and trust in the force.au where instead of Barriss, a different jedi was responsible for the bombing and framed Ahsoka.
Relationships: Barriss Offee & Anakin Skywalker, Barriss Offee & Luminara Unduli, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	You Were The Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy international lesbians day :)

_Ahsoka groaned as Barriss layed a hesitate hand on the side of her unclothed stomach. " honestly Ahsoka, you need to find something better to wear than this. " Barriss was going to continue to scold until Ahsoka waved her hand._

_" It's in style. " She smirked, as she watched Barriss' mouth fall open in disbelief._

_" Padawan Tano, " Barriss hissed, using the padawan title that she always used when saying something serious to Ahsoka. " separatist battle droids could care less about what's in style! "_

_Ahsoka shrugged, " My master doesn't seem to care. "_

_" Well your master is an idiot. " Barriss said, letting the force run through her fingertips. Ahsoka relaxed underneath her, closing her eyes and humming under her breath. Barriss watched as the big cut on her stomach and bruises that were left on her orange skin faded away._

_Suddenly, but expectantly, she felt tired and faint she moved to sit on the edge of the cot that Ahsoka was laying on. Ahsoka sat up and placed a hand on her shoulder._

_" You didn't have to do that… " she said in a soft, caring voice that always seemed to catch Barriss off guard._

_" I wanted to. " Barriss said yawning, Ahsoka moved over and patted the space next to her. " Get some rest. "_

_Barriss eyed the space, " I can go to my- "_

_" No. Come here. " Ahsoka said grabbing her arm, and Barriss did as told. Lying down on the side closest to the wall, eyelids growing heavily as she stared up at the ceiling trying not to feel too awkward as she felt Ahsoka move beside her._

_As Barriss started to drift off, Ahsoka arms moved around her and she felt Ahsoka's head move to lay on her shoulder. " I love you… " she heard her mumble so quietly that Barriss barely even heard it. But Barriss heard it, fading into darkness she was unsure if she responded with how she truly felt for the other girl._

_But the way Ahsoka blushed and grinned whenever they made eye contact the next day made Barriss fairly certain that she had._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to just go ahead and get this out of the way and say that in this fic, since Barriss really has no canon age, Barriss is one year older than Ahsoka. Barriss being seventeen and Ahsoka being sixteen. Good day. 
> 
> Find me at mooonlywriting or mooonly on tumblr if you would like to chat.


End file.
